


Bumblebee: Quiet

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22580914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Blake and Yang quietly enjoy their life together.BumblebeePost-Fall
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 10





	Bumblebee: Quiet

Blake: *walks by Yang on the couch*

Yang: *grabs Blake's hand*

Blake: *looks Yang in her eyes*

Yang: *gently tugs on Blake's hand*

Blake: *let's herself get pulled into Yang's arms on the couch*

Yang: *pulls Blake into a cuddle*

Yang: *kisses Blake on the lips*

Blake: *smiles up at Yang*

Blake and Yang: *cuddle together*

* * *

Blake: *prepares coffee*

Yang: *wraps her arms around her waist from behind*

Yang: *kisses Blake on the back of her neck*

Blake (smiling): If you keep that up, we won't be getting coffee.

Yang: Tough call.

Blake: There will be plenty of time for that, later.

Yang: Or, hear me out, I could do just enough now to not stop you.

Blake: *rolls her eyes*

Blake: *stretches her arms to keep working*

* * *

Blake: *puts the platter on the coffee table*

Yang: *grabs Blake by the wrist and pulls her into a cuddle on the couch*

Blake and Yang: *quietly drink their coffee in each other's arms*

* * *

Blake: *pulls up a book as she lays on the couch*

Yang: *kisses Blake on the forehead*

Yang: I'm going to go for a run.

Blake: Love you.

Yang: *kisses Blake on the lips*

* * *

Yang: *walks in, sweaty from her run*

Yang: *walks passed Blake to the bathroom*

Blake: *closes her book and turns to follow her*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190673108955/bumblebee-quiet) tumblog.


End file.
